Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre de motel
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: OS. Une trêve, un moment de calme, entre deux chasses, deux Apocalypses. [Destiel établi]


**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter un univers que je n'ai point inventé.

**Spoiler **: Petite scène qui peut prendre place à divers endroits dans la série, à un moment où Castiel a toujours sa Grâce. Relation établie entre Dean et Cas.

**Note :** Merci à Saturne qui m'a relue, corrigée et donnée son précieux avis sur ce texte, sans quoi il aurait sûrement fini à la poubelle ! Bonne lecture à vous, je l'espère en tout cas !

* * *

**Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre de motel**

* * *

Dean se réveilla, tout ses sens en alerte, alors qu'un infime froissement de l'univers perçait le silence tranquille de la chambre de motel. Automatiquement, il ramena sa main sous l'oreiller, ses doigts rencontrant le contact froid de la crosse de son flingue. La joue contre la taie d'oreiller verdâtre, il ouvrit les yeux et Sam fut aussitôt dans son champ de vision, assoupi dans le lit adjacent. Immobile, feintant une respiration régulière, le cœur battant, Dean attendit.

Aucun bruit ne trahit l'intrus avant que Dean ne sente son matelas être lentement écrasé par un poids. Le chasseur relâcha son arme : les monstres qui essayaient de le tuer dans son sommeil s'asseyaient rarement avec précaution sur le bord de son lit. Dean se retourna pour apercevoir, sans surprise, la silhouette de Castiel se détacher dans la lumière clignotante de l'enseigne du motel.

L'ange le fixait sans dire un mot, et Dean en fit de même. L'adrénaline évacuée, le chasseur sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir, que même la joie et le soulagement de revoir son compagnon ne parvint pas tout à fait à atténuer. Il se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller, et la chaleur sécurisante du lit l'enveloppa de nouveau. Il n'avait pas la force de reprendre Cas sur les regards fixes et flippants alors que ses yeux papillonnaient de sommeil.

L'ange posa une main sur la couverture au niveau de son mollet et Dean reconnut dans ce geste son besoin informulé de contact.

« Tu veux venir ? » marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse et Castiel hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement ce que signifiait cette invitation.

Dean ouvrit ses draps pour permettre à Cas de le rejoindre, et l'air tiède de la chambre rafraîchit ses avant-bras nus. Alors que son compagnon amorçait un geste pour s'allonger, le chasseur l'arrêta.

« Cas ? Chaussures, trench-coat, veste, cravate, » énuméra-t-il. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : « Ceinture. » Il en avait assez de sentir la boucle en métal le gêner lorsqu'il bougeait dans son demi-sommeil.

Sans qu'il n'ait pas besoin de plus d'explications, Cas se défit de ses atours, qui churent au sol avec un léger froissement. Dean lui avait déjà expliqué auparavant pourquoi les humains se défaisaient de certains vêtements pour dormir. Le confort était un concept difficile à saisir pour une créature qui pouvait se détacher à volonté de la plupart de ses sens, et donc de ses sensations, mais il obéissait avec diligence aux injonctions du chasseur.

Enfin, l'ange s'étendit à ses côtés, et le Winchester referma sur eux les couvertures. Avec un naturel effrayant, Cas vint se coller à lui. Dean frissonna :

« Bordel Cas, murmura-t-il suffisant bas pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Tu es gelé, où étais-tu ?

- Kittilä. »

Sa voix grave, pourtant à peine plus élevée que celle de Dean, emplit aussitôt le silence de la pièce. Devant l'air interrogatif du chasseur, la créature céleste continua :

« Suède. Europe. Terre. »

Dean ne manqua pas l'inflexion ironique des derniers mots, mais il était trop fatigué pour relever. Il extirpa de son pantalon la chemise de Castiel afin de passer ses mains sur sa peau nue. En quelques instants, celle-ci était passée de glacée à tiède, puis chaude, de manière surnaturelle.

« Woa, tu peux faire ça ? s'exclama Dean à mi-voix, surpris.

- Je contrôle l'intégralité du corps de mon hôte, Dean.

- Fais gaffe tout de même de à ne pas le… rôtir. »

Castiel ne répondit rien mais l'instant suivant, le chasseur sentit sa température baisser.

L'ange l'enveloppait, un bras au travers de son corps, immobile. Trop immobile, mais Dean ne s'en formalisa pas. Lorsqu'enfin Castiel bougea, le chasseur sut parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Ses lèvres accueillirent celles de l'ange avec naturel, et il répondit paresseusement à son baiser, les yeux fermés, caressant avec lenteur son dos d'un mouvement du pouce. Cas remonta avec douceur sa main pour la poser sur sa nuque et Dean sut que, bercé ainsi par le rythme rassurant de l'embrassade, il pouvait s'endormir sur l'instant.

Il rouvrit un instant les paupières, et le regard bleuté de Castiel le transperça aussitôt. Dean mit fin au baiser et déglutit :

« Cas, yeux, » lui rappela-t-il.

L'interpelé les ferma aussitôt et, comme s'il se rappelait des précédentes remarques de l'homme, Dean sentit son corps devenir plus souple contre lui. Le chasseur se rapprocha de nouveau de l'ange tout en closant ses paupières. Castiel se fit plus fougueux, ardent, et Dean se laissa guider. Dean ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, léthargiques, apaisés, mais la seconde fois, ce fut Cas qui interrompit le baiser.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, murmura-t-il lentement. Si toi même tu fermes les yeux, tu ne peux pas voir les miens ouvert. »

Dean dissimula son sourire en pressant ses lèvres contre la peau de son compagnon. Le Winchester n'avait jamais demandé à Cas de se comporter comme un humain. C'était l'ange lui même qui lui avait solliciter ses conseils pour cesser de se comporter « socialement étrangement », et il avait par la suite étendu cette demande à leur relation. Dean avait dépassé le stade où les longs regards immobiles le déstabilisaient, où la rigidité inhumaine l'incommodait. Il était au delà de tout cela. Certes, son manque de culture générale et de compréhension du second degré étaient gênants, particulièrement lorsqu'ils se faisaient passer pour des fédéraux, des journalistes ou tout autres rôles qu'ils endossaient lorsqu'ils enquêtaient, mais la plupart du temps, la situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

« C'est plus agréable, lui expliqua-t-il. Ça évite de loucher, de se fatiguer les yeux. »

Castiel ne répondit rien alors que Dean laissait reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de l'ange. Derrière eux, Sam s'agita dans son lit. L'instant suivant, sa respiration était de nouveau calme et régulière. Dean sentait lui même les bras de Morphée l'attirer irrésistiblement. Sa conscience n'était plus que vaguement reliée à la réalité quand Castiel reprit la parole, comme s'il venait d'achever une longue réflexion :

« Je ne louche pas. »

Un sourire ensommeillé étira de nouveau les lèvres de Dean, et il ne chercha pas à le masquer cette fois-ci.

« Je sais, » marmonna-t-il.

La respiration sereine de son frère de l'autre côté de la pièce et le contact ferme de l'ange l'apaisaient, et il se sentit lentement sombrer.

« Je vais m'endormir, Cas, » murmura-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi il le prévenait.

Il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit acquiescer. Doucement, il se décolla de son compagnon afin de chercher une position plus confortable pour dormir. Ils étaient à l'étroit, à deux dans un plumard une place. Il savait que, d'un battement d'ailes, Cas pouvait les déplacer tout deux dans un lit bien plus grand, n'importe où sur la planète, mais le lui demander était au dessus de ses forces. Il ignorait même s'il en avait envie. Il dormirait bien mieux dans un minuscule lit, serré contre son ange, que sur le meilleur des matelas, seul. Il lui tourna le dos, afin que leur deux silhouettes s'emboitent l'une dans l'autre, replaça lui même les mains de Castiel sur sa poitrine, ne s'inquiétant pas de lui couper la circulation sanguine lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son bras.

Il sentait le souffle intermittent de son compagnon dans ses cheveux. Sam était dans son champ de vision et il vérifia une dernière fois que celui-ci allait bien avant de fermer les yeux, poussant un léger un soupir incontrôlé. Le chasseur sentit Cas resserrer ses bras autour de son torse et il n'en fallut pas plus à Dean pour qu'il sombre doucement dans le sommeil. Il savait que demain, au réveil, Castiel aurait disparu. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il devrait affronter toute la merde que les Winchesters avaient l'habitude de trainer derrière eux. Mais c'était demain.

Pour l'instant, il s'endormait avec ce sentiment d'apaisement et de sécurité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années.

* * *

_Bon, c'est un peu niais non ?_ _Comme dirait une de mes amies, quand elle n'assume pas être attendrie par quelque chose : "c'est kiiiiitch !" Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez-vous même ! _


End file.
